super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origins: Madagascar *First Appearance: Madagascar (2005) *Last Appearance: (?) *Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman (voiced him in Madagascar 3 (video game)) Bio Alex, originally known as Alakay, is the (former) king of New York City. Actually, he was a simple zoo lion who lived in the Central Park Zoo. But when he, Melman and Gloria tried to follow Marty, Alex's best friend and neighbor, who wanted to be in the wild, people believed the animals wanted their freedom so they shipped them to Africa. However, the freighter was taken over by the penguins and Alex and his friends accidentally fell off the ship into the sea. Eventually, Alex (and later his friends) were swapped on an island which turned out to be Madagascar, an island to the east of Africa inhabited mostly by partying lemurs. Eventually the animals, the Penguins (who had returned with the fuel-empty freighter from Antarctica), King Julien XIII, King of all Lemurs; his loyal servant Maurice and the annoying Mort flew to New York City by plan. However, the plan crashlanded in Africa where the four friends discovered their pasts. In the third movie, however, the friends and Lemurs followed the Penguins to Monte Carlo (the Penguins originally promised to return to pick them up) and eventually joined all together a circus which they wanted to use as a way to get back to New York City. Over the course of the movie they grew close to the circus members (Alex found a girlfriend) and decided to stay with the circus after one good bye to their old lives. Gameplay Alex as a lion uses his claws in battle. However, Alex isn't any lion - he IS the King of New York City and as such dances (for some reasons). Alex in general combines agility, flexibility, speed and power in one fighter fit for starters. Below you can see Alex's moveset: Neutral Attack - Alex first punches with his right then with his left fist Forward Tilt - Alex jumps, lands on his paws and quickly kicks his enemy with his left foot Up Tilt '''- Alex does a little jump and punches into the air, likely hitting a character from above '''Down Tilt - Alex does a breakdancing spin, kicking enemies from behind and in front of him Dash Attack '''- Alex rolls into his enemy throwing them back in the process '''Up Smash - Alex jumps and rises his paws above his head Down Smash - Alex lies to the ground like a sleeping lion and headbutts his nearby enemy Forward Smash - Alex charges his paws and then does a quick clap keeping his enemy away Neutral Aerial - Alex scratches sidewards Forward Aerial - Alex kicks sidewards Back Aerial - Alex does a salto hitting enemies in front as well as behind him Up Aerial - Alex turns upside down and kicks upwards Down Aerial - Alex kicks downwrds, rushing to the ground Pummel - Alex headbutts his grabbed enemy Forward Throw - Alex throws his grabbed enemy to the ground Back Throw - Alex jumps and throws his enemy below his legs backwards Up Throw - Alex throws his enemy above him, giving himself a chance of headbutting his falling enemy Down Throw - Alex jumps and throws his enemy to the ground beneath him, giving himself a chance of using a Down Aerial Neutral Special Move - Scratch Scrath (Alex does a double scratch, chargable) Side Special Move - Royal Roar (Alex roars creating damaging shockwaves) Up Special Move - Spinning Lion (Alex spins with everyone nearby getting sucked in. On the ground, Alex will remain on the ground while in the air, Alex may spin to any direction save for downwards Down Special Move - Alex breakdances with his coming enemies being knocked back Allstar Rumble - The Wild (Alex' wild instincts awake and he goes rampage through the arena) Trivia *Alex is one of the first six playable characters for Dreamwoks Allstar Rumble, revealed on September 13, 2013 alongside Shrek, Ginormica, Po, Tighten and Jack Frost. *Alex is the first Madagascar character announced playable fo DAR. *Alex's and Shrek's Side Special Moves are very similar, both containing roaring and creating shockwaves. While Shrek's is just stunning, Alex's Royal Roar may throw back hit enemies. *Alex's Allstar Rumble originates from the first Madagascar movie where Alex goes wild from not having his daily steak and wanting to it, Marty, Melman, Gloria and the Lemurs. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Charactes